


You'll Find Me Between the Boundaries of Time and Space

by KQQM (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, Carlos is Human, Cecil Has Tentacles, D/s Relationships, M/M, POC Cecil, POV Carlos, Tattooed Cecil, There's smut, a lot of smut, and carlos loves this picture, and there's a picture that follows Cecil around, fluff too, i just am in love with these two dweebs, i plan to make this a longer thing, i'm not certain, maybe AU elements?, send help, some slight spoilers for later episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KQQM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've written fanfiction, imagined fanfiction, but I've never actually published any. However these two dorks in the podcast give me some radical ideas for putting out a fic.</p><p>There was a mention of a picture frame that moves and Carlos commented that he had seen Cecil shaving. I can only imagine Carlos found a very scientific way to remove the picture and carry it around with him to study. Turns out that picture is dedicated to Cecil and Cecil only. Fluff, smut, and relationship feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scientific Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> All characters (C) Commonplace Books/Welcome to Nightvale/Creators of the show. I'm just having fun. More notes @ the bottom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds himself in a desert not unlike the one around Night Vale but definitely not the one around Night Vale. And he finds a very unscientific picture which he removes VERY scientifically.

This desert was almost like the one Carlos remembered waking up in two years ago; it had the same sloping dunes, tumbling brambles, occasional cacti, and the looming mountain in the horizon. This was not **his** desert however, this desert was short one scientifically improbable town and a smooth-talking radio personality.

Since the great burning dark light, the unfurling of the universe itself, and the disappearance of the strange oak doors, Carlos had been stuck here. Well, not really stuck, but just waiting for his brain to find out  **how** in the heavens he was going to get home. But as the days dragged on and as the mysteries of this otherworld piled up, Carlos felt himself not wanting to return to Night Vale. Or, at least he continued to feel less and less interested in going back. While the very thought of staying made the science part of his heart rejoice but the other half--the half living in the weird and wonderful town of Night Vale--wept. While it was _nice_ that his phone was indestructible and eternally powered, chatting and snapchatting and calling his wonderful boyfriend was simply not enough. His heart belonged to Cecil and he could feel the loss draining him.

The thought of the choice he'd eventually have to make tore his very essence in two, so Carlos just ignored that. It could wait til...later.

 

Back to the here and now--wherever here and now was and when--Carlos let out a deep sigh and kicked off his shoes at the entrance to his lean-to. He pulled open the tarp that shielded his hidey-hole from the rest of the encampment then crawled inside. He loved having a place away from all of his acquaintances, even though they were lovely, hospitable people. He didn't want anyone to worry them with choked sobs and fitful nights of sleep. Carlos loved his privacy, a place for him to think away from the background hum of the nomadic people living in this otherworld wasteland.

HIs phone lets out a soft ping as a message from his boyfriend showed up; part of him rejoices while the other half slumps deeper into sadness. Carlos had been so reserved around Cecil, so nervous and awkward around the _beautiful_ person. Before he ended up trapped in this otherworld he had so much planned, so many ideas, so many things to say. Now it felt like Carlos was going to overflow with all these things but ultimately drown in them as they weren't to be uttered anywhere except to Cecil's face.

 

< _Hello wonderful beautiful Carlos. I'm off of work and making dinner. What are you up to?_

> _just got back from a long day of science & am texting a very handsome man :)_

> _**Carlos!** Who are you texting? Who on earth would be more handsome than me?_

> _well he's tall, dark, and very stunning. he's got eyes that pierce through you, a voice as smooth as silk, and a smile that challenges even the sun. in fact, he's scientifically fascinating and absolutely too handsome for science to fathom._

< _You should stop talking about yourself Carlos. Also you should be talking to me more than you're talking to yourself, I feel myself getting jealous._

> _u should call me then u big baby <3_

 

There was a long silence from his phone and Carlos took this time to dress down. He hadn't anticipated being "stuck" in a wasteland far from his own reality so he didn't bring a change of clothes so he stripped down to nothing and curled up under his blankets. There was a long chirp from his phone once he settled down and Carlos answered it almost immediately.

"Excited much?" Cecil teased, his velvet voice ringing out loud and clear over the phone and Carlos felt an involuntary shiver slither down his spine and a smile split his face.

"I'm always excited to talk to you, Cee," he cooed. There was the sound of chewing and swallowing before Cecil answered again.

"As am I, my brave scientist. Also I apologize for the chewing sounds, dinner couldn't wait and if i had waited my stomach would've alerted the secret police and had me detained," Cecil replied in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Carlos blinked at this. How could a--? Nevermind.

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti. It was easy and I was too lazy to make anything else. What kind of science did you do today?"

"Tested some rocks, calculated some things, questioned the cacti, just usual  _science_ kind of things. As I told you over the radio there's these moving pictures. I want to study those tomorrow!"

"Sounds...amazing. What about the old oak door? Have you found one?" Carlos' heart dropped and his smile drooped. He felt that familiar tearing in his chest and tears well up in his eyes. Oh how he longed to go back to Night Vale but this desert was so vast and so ready to be understood.

"I did not look today Cecil, there was too much to do," his voice came out a little sharper than he anticipated and he could hear Cecil's heart breaking from the other side of the phone. Carlos hugged his pillow, squeezed his eyes shut, and waited for the uncomfortable silence between them to subside. His heart felt full of hot knives and Carlos wanted nothing more than to melt away. The doors were gone for good and he knew that but he knew Cecil wouldn't accept that answer, Cecil was too optimistic to accept that his boyfriend could in fact be trapped in a vast wasteland.

"Will you look tomorrow?" Cecil finally asked, his voice timid and Carlos could feel a tear drip down his cheek.

"Yes, I will look tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

 

* * *

 

Carlos didn't break his promise, not  _exactly_. While he did keep an eye out for any oak doors, it was not his primary focus. Today was picture day, and he was going to figure out those moving pictures in the lighthouse. It was number one priority as the very idea of it thrilled him. Maybe one of those pictures would show him his boyfriend again. Oh, how his heart ached to see Cecil. Don't get him wrong, Snapchat was wonderful and any glimpse at the face of the man he was falling in love with was great. But it wasn't the same, it couldn't be the same. While a moving picture wouldn't be that much better it would be a very nice thing.

 It took him a while to finally get to the top of the mountain but it was worth it once he got there. The sun was still barely peeking above the horizon line as the scientist swung the door of the lighthouse open. He moved immediately to one of the pictures, feeling drawn to it as if by some unknown force beyond his control. Nestled in the frame was an image of his boyfriend, eating a bowl of unknown breakfast cereal with his cheek rested against his open palm. Carlos' heart fluttered and his hands immediately reached out to free the picture from the wall. 

In theory it should've been simple: lift the picture upwards so the string holding it up would go slack and then remove it from the wall. Although when Carlos motioned to lift the frame, it didn't budge. It wasn't heavy, Carlos was certain of this, but it just  **wouldn't** budge. Furrowing his brow he yanked, tugged, heaved, jerked, and all other synonyms for "pulled" but the frame just didn't budge. With a heavy sigh Carlos flopped back onto the birch flooring and sighed, glaring up at the picture. His boyfriend--beautiful Cecil--was still munching absently on his breakfast, unaffected by Carlos' attempt to remove the picture from the wall.

Carlos tried again, this time reaching for the more delicate looking string. He could pluck it, strum it like a harp even, but he couldn't get it to move up or down from it's fixed point in space. And this went on for a number of hours: Carlos trying everything he could think of to extract the picture from the wall, even trying with scientific tools like hammers, scissors, and fists. The sun was high in the sky once Carlos took a break from his maddening attempts to seize the picture.

"For the love of!" Carlos shouted at the picture, dropping his arms to the side. Suddenly, the picture started vibrating and Carlos yelped, jumping back at the sudden movement of the otherwise stubborn picture frame. Then, with an audible snap the picture dropped down to the floor, picture first, with a resounding crack. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Carlos wailed as he dropped down to his knees in front of the picture. "Should've tried 'open sesame' I guess."

Carlos mumbled a string of curses under his breath before trying to pick up the frame. To his surprise it came off the floor easily and Carlos studied it closely. It was just like any old picture frame he had up in his house before Night Vale. He couldn't remove the back because it seemed to be sealed by something entirely un-removable, but he didn't need to. He had very scientific instruments that would help him study it. But the picture was the most important thing to Carlos; it had yet to shift it's view from Cecil. It was a far away view, getting the whole of Cecil in it's oaky frame but still managing to catch little details. The radio personality had just finished some kind of task and wandered into his room. 

When Cecil started to undress, probably for a shower, Carlos had the decency to look away and study other parts of the picture frame. There was not a lot to focus  **on** but Carlos didn't want to feel like a peeping tom. It was bad enough that Cecil didn't really know about this, Carlos didn't need to peek at things Cecil didn't give him explicit permission to look at. That stuff could wait til whenever they saw each other next. Which would be soon, Carlos promised himself. There was things be very desperately needed to tell Cecil that couldn't be said over the phone; these things were far to intimate for mere phone calls. 

Tucking the picture frame into his backpack--which he did bring, only full of scientific equipment but not clothes--Carlos left the lighthouse with the sun blistering hot from it's perch. There was a lot to do today.


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is a peeping tom. For shame Carlos, for shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for ep60, was listening to it while writing. this has some NSFW stuff too u3u

"Soooo, any news on the oak doors?" Cecil's voice is laced thickly with sleep and Carlos makes a noncommittal noise into the phone. The scientist is cradling the picture fame next to him, where he can see Cecil curled up under his sheets in his very comfortable looking bed. He's not wearing a shirt and his thick hair is splayed all over the white pillow which contrasts with the hue of his hair today. It was, what, Wednesday today? That meant today is Void and that's the color of Cecil's locks. Carlos still needs to look into that.

"I did not get any further on the doors dilemma, however Cecil I found something wonderful!" Carlos can see Cecil shoot straight up in bed and can hear the ruffling of blankets through the phone.

"What!? Carlos what did you find?!" 

"I found this picture frame and Cecil, it hasn't left you all day. While I was doing all my studies I watched you do your show and I could hear it! It didn't make any noise before the show but when you started the show your voice came through loud and clear. Oh Cecil it was so wonderful!" Carlos' voice was way too high of a pitch but the smile that crept up onto Cecil's face was doing things to his heart.  

Carlos watched the picture as Cecil pulls up the sheets and looks around, sending a wave directly at the...well the frame.

"Did you see that? Did I wave a you? Or are you over here?" Cecil whirls around and waves...directly at the camera. The sudden change in angle made Carlos a little woozy.

"I saw both of those and you waved again and the picture whirled around. It seems to track you around. Sorry if this is weird, I just am so excited to see your face," Carlos murmured. 

"You're fine Carlos, the thought is very lovely. And I appreciate your openness," Carlos watches Cecil curl back up under the blankets and there's a flash of something across his boyfriend's arm. 

"Are you alright?" Carlos asks, blinking a few times and trying to find the thing again.

"I'm more than alright, I'm so happy that at least you can have this. It's almost like you showing up in the studio as a projection," Cecil's smile is soft and his eyelids are drooping.

"No, like, there was something on your arm, I saw--"

"There's nothing Carlos," it's very unlike Cecil to cut him off in the middle of a sentence and this stuns Carlos. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off. Rough day in Night Vale. Something about multiplying suns, vacation time, and lack of water."

"Are you alright?!?"

"Yes Carlos, I am fine and I l--I will be fine. But I need sleep, early day tomorrow. Good night Carlos, sleep well," Cecil says and Carlos can see that his boyfriend is in danger of falling asleep.

"Goodnight Cecil, message me, or snapchat me when you can. Sleep well," Carlos says softly before hanging up on the phone. Speaking of sleep Carlos can feel himself getting pretty tired. Cecil's image looks so peaceful in sleep and Carlos, just as he was falling asleep, swore he saw a flash of color against Cecil's dark skin.

 

* * *

 

Carlos wakes up before the sun rises and there's a throbbing in the back of his head. Absently, he rolls over on the picture and it causes him to yelp; he forgot about the whole "Cecil picture frame" somehow. 

Rubbing sleep from his one eye he clasps the picture frame in his other hand. Cecil wasn't kidding when he said he had an early day last night. The picture came into focus and Carlos saw steam clouds rolling around the picture view and Cecil--oh. Carlos feels heat rush to his cheeks and he looks away from Cecil's early morning shower. Oh this was not good. Carlos did not to be seeing this. But oh, oh suddenly there is the faint sound of running water and Cecil's heavy breathing. The steam of Cecil's hot shower is obscuring most of Carlos' view of his boyfriend but the sounds fill his ears, the sound of his partner touching himself and Carlos' name tumbling from his lips. 

Not good, this was something Carlos wanted when they could be face to face. He tries to put the frame face down onto his makeshift bed to stifle some of the sounds but that does nothing to help. Cecil is still making soft noises while he touches himself. Carlos' face flushes even brighter and his already hard member aches at the thoughts of Cecil touching himself, chasing thoughts of all the things he could do to Carlos. 

The scientist cannot help it, the faint but somehow distinct sounds of his boyfriend's pleasure, the wonderful thoughts pooling in his mind, and his boner aching needily just below his blankets.

"Ceeeecil," Carlos whimpers when his hand wraps around his dick. It's like tasting water after being trapped in a desert otherworld for an undeterminable amount of days, weeks, months, years. And it's heaven and Carlos fucks his hand in need as his boyfriend's moans grow louder and oh, Cecil is so close and Carlos' name tumbling off his lips over and over is just too much. It's been so long for Carlos and Cecil's beautiful voice is all he needs to just push him over the edge. 

 

* * *

 

Needless to say it took Carlos a while to overcome the embarrassment of this morning's shower. Especially when he learned that his boyfriend was hoping for that outcome. Carlos was certain--in a way that only a scientist could be certain--that his face was red until about noon. 

The day was productive to science however and Carlos learned  **a lot** of valuable information. Cecil's radio show came through about the time the sun started slinking back down toward the horizon. Some of the nomads were hanging around, definitely within earshot of the weird picture frame which was tucked away in Carlos' pack, when the show started. Carlos froze as Cecil's voice came through loud and clear. He wasn't certain why, but he knew that he didn't want any of these rouge warriors knowing he'd taken one of the frames. But none of them seemed to notice Cecil's beautiful silken voice; no one flinched, no one looked at Carlos, no one did anything. There wasn't a single flinch when the weather came on, way too loud compared to the rest of the radio broadcast.

Picture frame telepathic? Carlos jotted down in his notebook.

 

Carlos also learned that Cecil's voice was way clearer when it was Carlos he was talking about or thinking of in conjunction with his thoughts. For example if Cecil talked about Carlos on the radio when the scientist wasn't on the phone or manifested, Cecil's far away voice became crystal clear and wiped out anything that existed beyond his boyfriend. Which both calmed Carlos' nerves and made him shiver. 

Picture frame sentinet? Maybe chooses favorites? Carlos honestly wasn't certain why any of this was happening and he underlined a lot of his notes, observations, and questions. This frame situation was odd but boy did Carlos love ogling his boyfriend without having to feel weird about it. Peeping tom or not, his boyfriend was  **beautiful**.

 

* * *

 

 

"Glad you could catch my shower early. What did you see?" The lust in Cecil's voice is dangerous and Carlos lets in an involuntary gasp. Cecil chuckles from the other end of the line.

"Not a whole lot, too much steam in the way. And I, uh, put the picture down on the mattress. I felt like, I was invading," Carlos did not tell Cecil about his finding with the telepathy, it's honing in on Carlos, or even the temperature fluctuation. Honestly Carlos felt like a meddling, nosy child.

"Both a shame and a good thing. There are something about me that you have to wait til my...vacation days...to see. I mean, as long as you're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the end of the chapter, i'm not certain yet. i' mreally sleepy and just didn't wan this fragment lost to my sleey brain


	3. Decades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy does time fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS GOTTEN WAY MORE ATTENTION THEN I THOUGHT SEND HELP

His heart was singing, his lungs could barely contain all the excited giggles, and it felt as if the smile on his lips would split his face in half. This was amazing! Carlos would see Cecil again. Oh! how his heart sung. Hugging the picture frame to his chest, Carlos cooed his boyfriend's name over and over and over again, joy bubbling in his chest.

Suddenly there was a rush of cold but not cold wind, the smell of something metallic, and high-pitched shriek.

"Carlos?" Asked a familiar, but shaky, voice. The scientist opened his eyes to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch in front of him. Then he blinked a few times, feeling very confused. Before he had only ever managed to manifest himself in the studio. But in Cecil's home? No way. So, of course he said the first thing on his mind.

"Is that my shirt?" Cecil all of a sudden blushed harder than Carlos thought was possible. The splotches of red on Cecil's cheeks provided a lovely contrast against his dark skin and it allowed the freckles he had to be seen easier.

"I've missed you so much Carlos and I wanted to bring you clothes when I came over and..." Carlos couldn't believe it, Cecil was burying his face in Carlos' shirt to hide his blushing. 

"Oh Cecil, thank you. That means so much to me," Carlos wanted to reach out to his boyfriend and run his fingers through Cecil's soft violet locks--today's sky color was violet of course--and kiss his freckled nose.

"I just miss you, my hero scientist. I know the dessert fascinates you but I could make Night Vale..." Cecil's voice trailed off and Carlos felt a familiar pang in his chest.

"I know Cecil and I'm not staying forever. I miss you  **a lot** but what I wanted to say to you was that I found a way for you to visit me. I haven't found a way back to Night Vale but the odd picture frame I found is the key to getting you  **here**!" Carlos felt his cheeks flushing when Cecil's now uncovered smile lit up the room and Carlos' heart.  THe older man then stood up and stepped to stand only inches from Carlos' projection.  Cecil closed his eyes and the wide grine became a smirk instead Carlos fidgeted slightly before reaching out with his hands to cup Cecil's face. Of course this was something he could not do, given the situation. Instead, Carlos held his hands in a cupping shape mere inches from Cecil's face.

"I can almost smell you; the sweet desert air, your favorite laundry soap, and  _your_ smell my perfect, wondrous Carlos. I can feel the static of your projection and I can  **almost** imagine it's your body heat instead. I have so much to tell you ,to show you, to give you. Oh Carlos, I-"

Carlos suddenly felt a rush of hot but not hot air and that same metallic scent invaded his nose again.

"Cecil?" He asked softly. He opened his eyes--which he did not remember closing--and he found himself back in the otherworld desert. Sighing softly Carlos looked down at the picture frame still cradled in his arms. Picture Cecil was looking around, trying to figure out where his scientist had disappeared to. Immediately Carlos reached for his phone so Cecil knew it was an accident.

 

> _call dropped, srry 4 vanishing :(_

<  _It's fine. I did get vacation days approved for this weekend. Hope that isn't too soon._

>  _nope in fact it's the_ _opposite_

<  _how long have you known??_

>  _since i randomly appeared in ur living space :p_

<  _You really need to learn how to type properly._

>  _and i just can't be bothered <3 but i got science stuff 2do b4 this is viable. what were you saying b4 we cut out?_

<  _Stay safe and let me know when you've got everything worked out ♥_

 

Carlos frowned but let Cecil be his usual evasive self. Besides the sun was hanging high in the sky already and there was much to be done.

 

* * *

 

 

The picture frame really highlighted the different passages of time between Night Vale and the rest of the world. It seemed to Carlos that the otherworld aligned more with actual time and space than Night Vale. It was mostly obvious over phone calls. It was like an audio delay on a move; how he hadn't noticed before was beyond him, but he didn't let it worry him that he didn't catch it. What worried him was Night Vale's slower passage of time. If Carlos decided to stay in NIght Vale, what would happen to him? What would become of the world he once knew. Was there any way he could see his mother again?

He found answers to those questions way sooner then expected. Once the sun was slinking down to the horizon Carlos got a phone call.

"Hello, this is Carlos."

"Hey Carlos it's Cecil. Are you busy?"

"Not really what's up?"

"Where did you go to school at?"

"Just a university. I studied physics, had a lot of interest in math and quantum physics. I loved language and I love reading. I was a teacher and I have my doctorates in science which is vague but I earned it so," Carlos made a sort of noise to indicate that he had shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

There was a long silence.

"Cecil?" Carlos was a little worried. Did he say something illegal?

"Oh just, some of your colleagues called a while ago asking about you..." it was barely audible what Cecil had just mumbled and it made Carlos' stomach lurch for some reason.

"Really? What were they asking about?"

"They've been looking for you Carlos," was that...dread? 

"Cecil what's wrong? I shouldn't be looked for. I was supposed to be in Night Vale for five years and it's only been barely three," he was so confused. He was an independent scientist who took leave to study something after graduation. He had earned this damnit.

"They said you've been gone for almost two decades Carlos."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos. seriously, i thought i'd get one or two. this means a lot to me. also this chapter was shorter but i love cliffhangers c:


	4. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /eyebrow waggles/

"Carlos?" Cecil's voice reached through the phone to the paralyzed scientist.

"Decades?" Carlos squeaked. HIs heart was sinking deep into his chest cavity. He'd only been in Night Vale for a good two years, almost reaching three but not quite. Two decades, twenty years; his mother! Oh no.

"Carlos what's wrong" Cecil sounded so worried and distraught, obviously upset at Carlos' reaction.

"I've been gone two whole decades," Carlos breathed, unable to understand quite what it all meant. "They JUST started to look for me too. They should've started looking years ago!" His whisper turned into a wail and tears started burning at his eyes. His mother was in such bad condition when he left but he was doing this to make sure to pay for the medical bills. Oh his heart felt like it was being shattered.

"I don't know what to say, Carlos," Cecil said softly, his voice wavering. "Well, I also didn't know about you going to school either..."

"Cecil that's not the important part! I would've told you but you never asked! My mother is--" Carlos wept into the phone, unable to control the emotions in his chest. Cecil made some, what he supposed were, soft reassuring noises. 

"I wanna go home Cecil."

"We can get you back to Night Vale, don't worry. We'll, no you, will figure it out. I have faith in you."

"No, not Night Vale. NIght Vale is  _your_ home Cecil, not mine."

There was a suffocating silence before Cecil's answer came.

"I could make it your home too, Carlos."

"I don't want that! I want normality again. I want to see my family. I need to see them."

"I need to go now. I left something on the stove," before Carlos could answer there was a click and the line died. Then, all at once, it washed over Carlos what he had said. Raising up from his seat at his desk he could feel despair and anger building up inside of him. Cecil had waiting to tell him this, and when he did it was more important that he knew what Carlos studied then to tell him he'd been missing for  **twenty whole years**. In fact, maybe Cecil never planned on telling him and just couldn't find a way to lie to Carlos. 

Almost instinctually Carlos glanced over the picture frame; the glass was cracked in a few places. Maybe the picture frame was a reflection of his own heart. Carlos snorted at the idea. His heart couldn't be in one piece right now, no way.

 

* * *

 

There was a lot of silence between Cecil and him during the days leading up to vacation. How Cecil was getting here, then home were both discussed. Pleasant good mornings and goodnights were exchanged but it all felt so hollow. There weren't phone calls, no snaps, no texts even. E-mails were the only way Carlos could get ahold of Cecil. Carlos had made the suggestion that they should maybe postpone the vacation but Cecil was adamant.

Deep in his gut, Carlos was not looking forward to the upcoming weekend. But Cecil went through so many hoops to get these precious days off and Carlos was the only one with cold feet. Maybe because Carlos was the only one trying to break quantum physics. Although he wouldn't have felt so worried and sad if he'd known how it would feel to see his beautiful boyfriend again.

 

* * *

 

The sun had already set on the vast desert otherworld when Cecil propped up the picture frame on the wall of his lean-to. Some texts later--which had only restarted this morning--Cecil tumbled out of the lean-to wall and right onto his favorite scientist.

"Well, this I definitely don't remember storing in my fridge," Cecil teased, his long thick hair escaping his bun in different places. Today it was a beautiful shade of blue Carlos could not name and his eyes, oh he would never get over them. They were a beautiful mixture of brown, gold, and green and remind Carlos of a nebula. And his skin the color was almost pure black and it made the contrast of his colorful wardrobe scream. In fact it made Carlos almost seem like a vanilla drink from Starbucks in comparison despite having pretty dark skin already.

"I cannot and do not think I'll ever get over how beautiful you are Cecil," Carlos cooed, wrapping his arms loosely around the taller man's neck. Where Carlos was short, Cecil was slightly  taller; probably just under 6' while Carlos was a solid 5' 6". While Cecil wasn't lanky he was still very solidly built where Carlos was...a little on the chubbier side if you asked him.

"And I won't ever get over how perfect you are," Cecil cooed right back, bringing his face closer to Carlos'. The scientist's heart sped up as Cecil's lips brushed oh so very gently against his own; a question. Carlos kissed back without hesitation, more than happy to let Cecil in. Oh how he's longed to kiss Cecil, how he's dreamed of it. But Cecil only took a few small kisses before pulling away. Carlos whined and gave him a confused look. Cecil only let out a small chuckle before removing Carlos' arms around around his neck.

"Before we do anything more I have some questions," Cecil said as he removed the backpack he'd brought with him, then chucked it to a corner of the lean-to.

"Oh?" Carlos asked, doing his best to sit up Cecil allowed that, and stood up slightly to allow Carlos some space to breathe. Once they both sat comfortably opposite of eachother did Cecil continue.

"Well, I don't know if the sentiment is returned but that is hardly important. I just  **need** to tell you this," Cecil gave a small smile and color started splotching his cheeks. The older man took the scientist's hands in his own and continued. "I've known since the night at the Arby's that I want to be with you for a long time, I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to give you a home, someone to come home  _to,_ someone to confide in when life is too much. Someone to hold you and care for you in ways you didn't even know possible. And I know that I  **love** you and I can only fall in love with you more every day of my life."

Carlos could feel tears burning trails down his cheeks as Cecil came to a close with his speech.

"Cecil," it came out no more than a whisper. "I know I am falling for you and I do heartily apologize for what was said earlier this week. I was overwhelmed with grief at the news. But I would like that Cecil, I would like all of that. I just didn't know how to process the news of what was going on. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine Carlos, I will admit I handled the situation poorly as well."

Cecil's smile was almost blinding when Carlos looked up from beneath his lashes. This brought a smile to Carlos' face as well and he was sure his heart soared out of the atmosphere.

"I also have something to show you. I did some...research and I have something that might convince you that I'm more scientifically interesting than this _stupid desert_ ," Carlos couldn't stifle the laugh at the last part of Cecil's comment. He said the 'stupid desert' bit in the same tone and inflection he has when he says the name 'Steve Carlsburg'. 

"You know you don't have to Ce-" Carlos' retort was silence with a kiss.

"I want to show you," Cecil murmured after breaking off the kiss. Carlos nodded wordlessly as Cecil started to lift his shirt. "Don't freak out. I know this will be...unusual for you."

Carlos was going to ask what Cecil meant but that was answered when Cecil's shirt was completely removed. 

Cecil had tattoos, but not normal ones. No, someone of NIght Vale wouldn't get a regular tattoo. These were a black, almost void color. And they  **moved** , oh the delicate and stunning tribal patterns, swirls, and other intricate patterns danced across Cecil's skin, reclaiming the planes of his chest as well as his arms.

"Oh," Carlos said softly.

"I like keeping them hidden as they are odd, even for Nightvale standards. I was actually born with them and Dad said I was blessed with a Native spirit," with a reverence Carlos put his palm against the plane of Cecil's chest and let out a small gasp. The tattoos were colder than the skin around it and they had an...odd texture. And he almost could swear that he saw a bolt of color streak through the ink.

"THese are so beautiful Cecil," Carlos said, his voice barely audible.

"It gets better," Cecil purred and Carlos watches in awe and shock as the ink drops from Cecil's skin and forms what Carlos can only describe as a...tentacle. 

_"Oh my."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much of a cliff hanger if you post the next chapter shortly after /shrug/


	5. Hesitant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am moving this week (on the 16th of May) and am also juggling work and school. Updates will not be as frequent as I would have liked. Also I will be out a laptop for 1-2 weeks for repairs. Thank you for your patience.

"Cecil I-" Carlos stammered, his face turning bright red. "I don't-" Cecil gave him an even smile and flicked the tentacle out of Carlos' hand causing the scientist to yelp.

"Don't worry Carlos, I didn't come here expecting...you know. I just don't want any secrets in this relationship. I want you to fully trust me, for you to know me. I honestly wouldn't mind to be just one person with you, darling, radiant Carlos," Cecil waxed, his smile almost blindingly bright. Carlos blushed even harder and stammered a few times before shutting his mouth and burying his face in his hands.

"Oh Cee," he murmured, his voice muffled by his palms. He could  _feel_ Cecil's smile and he felt his boyfriend run his hands through his thick hair. Oh, how he'd missed Cecil, how he missed  _this_. Maybe he would come back to Night Vale, maybe it was worth it.

" _Carlos_ ," Cecil purred. "Look at me, please."

Carlos make a little noise into his hands before peeking up at his boyfriend. The radio host has sprout a few more tentacles--was that six?!?--and had a gentle smile on his face. 

"How many do you have!?" Carlos squeaked, feeling his cheeks flush a bright red again. Cecil let out a small laugh and Carlos saw briefly streaks of hot pink run through the inky tentacles.

"Depends, if I want to expend all my tattoos I can have one _really_ thick, bulky one or twenty really thin ones," Cecil shrugged, wiggling his six--with some of the ink still on his body, Carlos noted--at Carlos in what, a teasing manner? How could he even tell? Oh man.

"That's...t-that's something else. Oh Cecil that is certainly something else," Carlos wasn't going to lie this reminded him vaguely of that weird Japanese porn he'd stumbled upon as a college freshman. That thought made his temperature--which had started to cool down--heat up again. "I just don't know if I'm ready for..." Carlos made a vague gesture with his hands and Cecil nodded.

"Lover," Cecil cooed. "They're not just for sex. They have the same amount of dexterity and feeling as my fingers...and then some. I don't have to use them for just sex. I could wrap them around you in a snuggle pile you never thought was possible. I could tickle your cute tummy, braid your hair, get the TV remote. I've had these since I was a child, Carlos, I use them more practically than for sex."

Carlos let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Cecil smiled and brought one of the weird appendages up to his cheek. It was cool and smooth against his face and it felt...odd. He didn't know if it was bad odd or good odd, in fact he didn't know half the time with Cecil. But that's just how it was he supposed.

"You haven't shaved in a while," Cecil noted, running the tentacle across Carlos' jaw. 

"Yea," Carlos brought his hand up to his own face and scratched at the stubble self-consciously.

"I like it," Cecil said softly, bringing his hands up to cup Carlos' face instead, his hands running over the sandpaper texture.

"Maybe I won't shave then," Carlos said quietly and Cecil let a small smile out.

 

* * *

 

 "Honestly I don't know why I didn't turn tail and run out of Night Vale screaming when I first got there," Carlos said softly as Cecil traced different patterns on his back with both hands and inky appendages. 

"Night Vale is hard to find, and for some people it calls out to them. You were supposed to end up here or you'd have never heard of Night Vale in the first place," was Cecil's reply. 

"I don't believe in fate."

"It's not fate Carlos, it's just how it is. Like the house that doesn't exist. Some things just are and cannot be explained exactly," Carlos just sighed at this.

"I don't know, it's just so weird to me that here I am with a man that has tattoos that flash and turn into tentacles and I'm in a vast otherworld that's probably in another dimension and it's all just so odd. I was just a teacher, a person doing what they loved. But now, now it's all kind of changed and I'm still not certain if it's for the best or the worst," tears were starting to well up in his eyes and he couldn't quite keep them from spilling over.

Cecil must've noticed the change in Carlos' mood as the inky touches on his back ceased. Then, Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos, doing his best to engulf the bigger man with just the fact that Cee was taller.

"I'm certain it's for the best, and if not we have each other. I'm far from perfect but I can give you a home, a reason to smile. I want to be that reason Carlos," Cecil murmured into Carlos' neck. 

"I think we can try," Carlos answered, grabbing one of Cecil's hands and holding it, enjoying the warmth the radio host gave off.

"I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today but I've got plans for this. Just wanted to give you something to enjoy while I work on a long chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this give it some kudos. It's still a WIP and my first fic. I don't have a beta (will probably hound my best friend into it) but I did give it a few looks over. If you have any criticism, complaints, compliments, or blood curdling howls please write it in the comments below.


End file.
